rwby_rp_databasefandomcom-20200213-history
The Turquentines
The Turquentines are a well known family that reside in Vacuo. Known for not only being top Huntsman and Huntresses but also Weapons makers and designers. The legacy dates back to around the Great War when Aryl Turquentine was part of the Vacuo Army working with Vale. During the War, Aryl made designs of weapons which would be used for their advantage whilst being used on a specific type of paper to ensure enemies wouldn't understand the text with the only way of people seeing the designs was by Fire. During their time at Beacon, Cap and Aries, a friend, found a chest filled with loot, some of which were these papers which Cap used his Semblance to reveal the truth. As of today, the Turquentine family are still known as a top family as well as owning one of the best independent businesses 'Turquentine Weapons'. The current/known family members are: * Shane Turquentine - Father and owner of the business. Former leader of Team SEWD. * Lave Castleton-Turquentine - Shane's wife, Mysts Mother and medic, former leader of Team LZRD. * Hunter Turquentine - Shane's oldest Son. Former co-leader of Team GHST. * Ghost Turquentine - Second oldest (an hour after Hunter.) Former co-leader of Team GHST. * Aranea Turquentine - Third Oldest but oldest Daughter. She’s now a professor at Beacon Academy. * Rusty 'Cap' Turquentine - Fourth oldest. Leader of Team RUST. * Myst Turquentine - Youngest daughter, yet to start Shade Academy. Future leader of Team MRLD, a currently unformed team. * Dodger Turquentine - Shane's younger brother. Huntsman and Professor at Shade Academy. Former member of Team SEWD. * Ciane Galena-Turquentine - Dodger's estranged wife who left due to Tyson. Mother of Cel and Maya. Former leader of Team CMSN. * Maya Turquentine - Dodger and Ciane's daughter. Left with Ciane. Did not join a team. * Tyson Turquentine - Adopted into the family. Former Atlas soldier who is now a vigilante. * Celeste 'Cel' Turquentine - Tyson's younger sister, Shane's niece, Dodger's daughter, and Alice's adoptive aunt. Former leader of Team CLVR. Was a vigilante and professional gamer. Murdered by Seiko but brought to life. * Emie Rifle-Turquentine † - Shane's first wife as well as the mother of Hunter, Ghost, Aranea, and Cap. Killed by Grimm during an attack in their village. Former member of Team LVER. * Ochre 'Ira' Rifle-Turquentine † - Emie's son before getting back with Shane, a man of mystery who attacked Cap, Ghost And Hunter. He was shot by Cap when he went to kill Myst. * Canis - Although not related by blood, Canis is Shane's Adopted son and is related to Olivia, being the younger brother. He worked for Shane as an apprentince but is now enrolled at Shade Academy as the leader of Team CRSS * Olivia - Although not related by blood, Olivia is Shane's Adopted daughter and is related to Canis. Is a member of LOVE, a combined team of single Huntsmen and Huntresses. * Skyler Turquentine - The adopted daughter of Hunter after he rescued her. Yet to start Beacon. * Alizarin "Alice" Dragovich-Turquentine - The adopted daughter of Tyson. Biological daughter of Tyson's squad leader, who went MIA. * Octavia Turquentine † - The Adopted daughter of David and Cel. Inadvertently killed by David. * Kha - The son of Ochre who did not know who his father was. Currently with the Branwen Tribe. * David Molotov - Richest living man on Remnant. * Zaffre ‘Zaff’ Molotov-Turquentine: Future daughter of Cel, Technically Matt Black and David Molotov. Leader of Team ZFRE. Half-Sister of Auburn. * Auburn Molotov-Black-Turquentine: Future daughter of Matt Black, David Molotov and, Technically Cel. Member of Team MGMA. Half-Sister of Zaff. The Turquentine family does have some traditions as well: * Every family member is given a Turquentine necklace (as shown above). The stone is normally taken from a bigger stone and is then carved into the shape it is. * When a member dies, its tradition to leave their weapon by their grave site, as a way of scaring off Grimm or Enemies. This Tradition still goes on, with no one ever attempting to steal the weapon, out of respect. * In addition, it is up to the member or, in case they never had time to decide, another family member, to decide if their necklace is placed on top of the coffin, if not then it's normally passed down to a new family member. * When a male falls in love with a female family member, the female's father can either allow the person into the family without fuss, or, for the strong, initiation where the father fights the male. If the male wins or even earns the father's respect, then the father allows the male into the family. There has been many stories regarding the Turquentines. * Hunter vs Winter: Shane was given a job from Jacques Schnee relating to the usage of his dust to make a weapon. However when Shane sent lien over, more than enough might I add, the SDC informed Shane that his money was either stolen midtransfer or missing, causing him to pay more and more. Eventually Shane planted a device on the last package which reveals that Jacques was keeping the lien used. Frustrated, Shane confronted Jacques who then declared that Shane's business now belongs to Jacques. However, Shane refused and only agreed if Jacques could defeat him in a fight. Being the coward, I mean wise man he is, Jacques refused to compete but said that the young Winter will fight in his place, in exchange, the oldest son, Hunter, would fight for Shane, winning family would keep the company. After a while, Hunter forced Winter to accept defeat via Hunter having his cane and Winter's sword at her throat in a scissor like fashion. Because of this, Shane kept his business and the two fathers went their separate ways. * Emie's death: When Hunter, Ghost and Rusty were young, there was a Grimm attack on their village. Whilst Dodger took the boys away, Shane and Emie fought the Grimm until they split up. Nobody knows how she met her fate, apparently she covered the back of many villagers whilst she held off the Grimm until it's too late for her. * Cap vs Ira/ Ochre Death: Years on, Ochre, now known as Ira, extracted revenge on the family and anyone close. After quietly torturing Ember and letting her go, he then kidnapped Ruby Rose, calling out Hunter And Blinding him. Few weeks after, he calls out Rusty, declaring he wants to fight, eventually they did and due to Ochres arrogance, he is defeated but not killed. Seeing Rusty not doing that as a weakness, he tries to kill Myst who was there. However, Rusty defended his sister by shooting Ochre. Who would then succumb to his injuries and dies in Rustys arms. Behind the scenes The Turquentine name was actually determined by Cap IRL when he was asked by the others what was Captain Molotov’s real name. Turquentines are the birthstone of Sagittarius,who are free spirited, optimistic and adventurous. During the RCM timeline, There was only Rusty and no one else. However, to not have a dark background and to make sense, Cap changed the past and included Family. Category:Others